1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual input single output regulator for an inertial sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, many systems are supplied by a plurality (typically two) of power sources; such systems usually use a power multiplexer to select between the various power sources.
As an example, some systems (e.g., portable devices) are able to select between a main power supply (e.g., wall adapter) and an auxiliary supply (e.g., a battery). Such a power-switching feature, to switch between the two power sources, could be implemented with a pair of diodes wired together to perform an OR logic function. The OR function provided by the diodes allows to select the highest input voltage, among the main and the auxiliary power supply, to supply the load. However, this approach has several drawbacks, such as low efficiency and relatively high heat generation. Additionally, the voltage provided at output is lower than the selected input voltage (main or auxiliary power supply) due to the voltage drop across the diodes.